


Onodera's Plan

by MelfinaLupin



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelfinaLupin/pseuds/MelfinaLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onodera had a sack of beer and a plan. It wasn’t a good one, but at a 12:30 AM it seemed ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onodera's Plan

Onodera had a sack of beer and a plan. It wasn’t a good one, but at a 12:30 AM it seemed ok.

Eighteen cans, no wait, make that seventeen cans of Kirin chilled in the plastic bag. A can of beer gave him enough courage to loiter in front of Takano’s apartment door. Now he needed another can just go ring the damn doorbell. He fished one out, popped the top, and downed it like he was still a freshman at university.

Sixteen cans. He had sixteen cans of beer to get Takano drunk of his ass and defenseless. And then….Onodera felt his face heat up and shoved every thought he had into the farthest corner of him mind. If he thought too much ahead he’d back track to his apartment with his tail between his legs.

_Fuck you, Takano-san. This is your fault._

Onodera curse Haitani-san, too, for good measure. Takano would never a reason to be so stupid and uncertain after Onodera ran into the smooth-talking jerk, and he certainly won’t have felt the need to do what he did last week. Sure he bitched and moaned whenever Takano tried to get fresh with him, but to willingly suck him off? That wasn’t normal!

He wished he could have chalked it up a moment lack of judgment but he can’t stop thinking about it.

Forgetting how Takano felt in his mouth, how hard and hot he was, or the feel of Takano’s long fingers trembled in his hair or his husky grunts of pleasure as Onodera blew him was impossible. A fresh chill went straight to Onodera’s gut. He was mortified how he liked it.

“God fucking damn it!” Onodera hissed and punched the doorbell.

Anger and alcohol kept him rooted at door. Kicking a sleeping bear that was what he was doing. He had to do it though, he told himself. But he had to do something that proved to Takano that he care at least a little bit about their weird relationship even if it was embarrassing.

The metal flew door swung open, almost smacking him in the face if he hadn’t taken a step back. “Who the fuck…” Takano roared, more than ready to give hell to whoever was interrupting him at this ungodly hour. The words caught in his throat when their eyes met.

“Uh…hey.”

Takano was a mess. His thick-rimmed glasses crooked beneath his unkempt bangs. He was still dressed the same work clothes except they were deeply wrinkled and reeked of cigarettes. Onodera had either caught him in the middle of a nap or in the middle of work. Neither were a good time to interrupt the busy editor-in-chief of Emerald.

Takano stared, genuinely shocked. “Onodera? What time is it?”

“Just after midnight,” he grumbled, pushing his way into Takano’s apartment. He had to keep on step ahead of the man. He was no match for him physically, but Onodera was a fast thinker. “I can’t sleep.”

Takano closed the door and leaned against it. That predatory look in his eyes return as he smirked. “So you came here?”

Onodera kicked off his shoes and headed down the hallway to the living room. Their apartments shared the exact layout so he knew how to get around. “Only to drink!”

Takano’s apartment was disgustingly tidy and smelled like fresh laundry. It really pissed Onodera off. How his boss managed both housecleaning and the responsibilities of his high-stress job was beyond him. Onodera couldn’t even tidy up his own apartment until he finally got a day off. The only mess was one the low coffee table. There were stacks of manuscripts and red pencils sprawled about which meant Takano had been working before Onodera interrupted him. He carefully moved those out of the way to make room for the beer, helping himself to another after he settled down. He drank deeply, only stopping when breathing became an absolute must.

“Why can’t you sleep?”

“Don’t know,” he said, wiping the droplets of beer running down his chin. “Just can’t.”

What was with all these stupid questions? Why didn’t the idiot just sit his ass down and drink? It was the start of a new cycle which meant crunch time at work hadn’t really started yet.

 “Look, are you going to drink or just stare at me?”

It must have been the heavy slur in his voice that made Takano chuckle. He pulled himself away from the doorjamb. “I can’t turn down free beer,” he said, joining Onodera at the table and grabbed a beer. “Or a surprise visit from you.”

A hand settled on Onodera’s thigh, gradually slipping upwards toward the fly of his jeans. Onodera’s face began to burn, and he slapped Takano’s hand away. Not so fast, buddy. “I only came to drink, you pervert!”

Takano rolled his eyes, but pull his hand away nevertheless. “Fine.”

Ten beers down by 2 a.m. Empty cans found a place to roost on the table and floor. Onodera had made sure Takano was doing most of the drinking though. He was covertly nursed his fourth beer for an hour now. Onodera knew his limits, but he really didn’t know how much beer Takano was able to handle. He was pretty leggy and broad-shouldered, but eventually Takano’s dark eyes turned glassy and his words began to slur. When he drained a can, Onodera was there to hand him another. Finally Takano slumped to the ground, an heavy arm flung over his eyes.

“I’m going to have a hell of a hangover if I don’t stop,” he murmured. He didn’t move for a long while and slowly his breathing deepened and evened out. He’d fallen asleep just like that and suddenly Onodera realized it was finally go time.

His mouth went dry, and his palms got sweaty. What the hell was he thinking? Takano was his boss. He really should leave.

No! Fuck it! He had gotten this far. He couldn’t back down now. He was absolutely useless when it came to telling Takano how he felt but he could still do things to show him how much he care for the obnoxious moron.  

Onodera reached for Takano’s belt. He didn’t know what kind of buckle he was dealing with but it took forever to undo. The metal chinked loudly. He bit his lower lips. How the hell could the sound of a belt buckle get him so turned on? Maybe because the only time he heard it clink so much was when Takano wanted to fuck quickly.

_Focus, Onodera!_

The button of his jeans slipped open easy enough but, shit, since when were zippers so loud? Onodera pinched the tiny metal tab between his thumb of index finger and dragged it slowly down the short row of teeth. He darted a quick look to Takano’s face. The man was still passed out. He opportunity to tentatively rub Takano’s groin with the side of his hand. The man was getting hard already.

“Pervert,” Onodera whispered.

Takano grumbled in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Onodera licked his lips and carefully fished Takano’s dick out from his underwear. If Onodera was gay, he would say Takano had a nice cock. But he wasn’t so he just admitted to himself that he was only jealous. Even at half-mast Takano was long. Onodera held him carefully in his palm. Onodera ran his thumb along the silky-smooth shaft to thumb the pink crown gently. Before his tongue had been enough to drive Takano wild.

Takano stirred. His eyes flew open and he stared wildly down at Onodera, cuddling his dick. “Onodera, what are you-?”

“Shut up, asshole.” No one ever accused of Onodera being a romantic, but Takano often praised him for being amazing in bed. He cleaved to that thought. “Just…just lemme do this.”

Takano’s jaw clenched. He fisted his hands, and it was seriously one of the hottest things Onodera ever saw.

“Just…just don’t look, kay?”

He took Takano’s grunt as consent. There in the middle of the living room with the lights still on, Onodera jerked his boss off. Well it wasn’t as if Onodera did this kind of thing with just any man. It was Takano and Takano was, well, he was special whether Onodera wanted to admit it or not.

The first tentative lick made Takano’s breath catch in his throat. Onodera felt his cock twitch and throb against his mouth. It was all or nothing now. Spurred on my Takano’s reaction, Onodera let the tip slip slowly past his lips. He sucked gently, using his tongue to pay special attention to the underside of the head. This might only be his second time sucking dick, but he knew what he liked when Takano went down on him.

A season pro like Takano must have been frustrated with Onodera’s caution, but he was silent for once. He didn’t grab Onodera’s hair and fuck his mouth like last time. He kept his fists balled at his side. His breath was heavy and labored but he never order Onodera to hurry up.

Onodera took his time. He licked, kissed, and sucked him until his nose was buried in Takano’s dark curls. He pulled back, dragging his lips along the length of Takano’s cock while the man moaned breathlessly above him. He pumped him, his tongue lapping at the tip a little faster now, and Takano bucked sharply. Onodera didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop not even when Takano buried his hands in his hair and roughly murmured, “Baby, you gotta stop…I’m so close...”

Good. Onodera kept sucking his dick. Not a moment later, Takano went ridged and wrenched Onodera back, shooting his load off in his face. Spurt after hot spurt of cum hit his chin, his cheeks, his lips. Onodera sat there, his big green eyes staring at Takano cock like it was a magician’s wand that had produced a fucking bouquet.

“Damn it,” Takano curse. He whipped off his shirt and gently wiped the sticky mess from Onodera’s face. “I’m sorry!”

Onodera shoved him. The moment was over. “You ass! You did that on purpose!” He suddenly felt like crying. “See, this is why I don’t do this shit with you! I’m leaving!”

Takano pulled him back. Together they rested side by side on the floor. It wasn’t very comfortable but neither one seemed to care. “Don’t you dare leave.”

Onodera simmered, refusing to look at Takano’s face. Takano cupped his face, but it took a lot of effort. He had done that Takano. He had turned Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome into a befuddled mess of hormones, sweat, and cum. He had to admit he was a tiny bit proud of himself.

Takano moved in closer until their foreheads touched. Still Onodera couldn’t bring himself to look at the man. “You know, you don’t have to get me shitfaced to blow me.”

“Says you,” Onodera grumbled, his face getting uncomfortably hot.

He felt a lazy kiss press into his hair. “Will you stay the night?”

 “Maybe.”


End file.
